A Chorus of No's with One Yes
by samantha.e.anne
Summary: Written for Live Journal's 5 Things Challenge.


_So I wrote this on a whim this morning, instead of doing my homework. I'm extremely saddened that there are people jumping the fanfiction ship, but I understand that they have their reasons. That being said, I will miss your fictions greatly and wish you all the luck in your original fiction endeavors. So here's this thing I wrote, unbetaed. _

Four Times Edward Cullen Said No, but One time he said Yes

1. The Times They are A-Changing…

Once the incredible pain had subsided and his vision had cleared, he could make out a blonde man, his doctor, looming over him, a worried look on his features.

_He seems to have gone through the transformation without any side effects._ A light British accented voice was in his mind, literally.

"Transformation?" His voice failed him as he sat up. "Where's my family?"

The blonde man looked troubled. _Dead. _There was that voice again.

"They can't be dead?" He was aghast. "You're the doctor for this ward. Couldn't you do anything?"

"I didn't say anything about them being dead," the doctor retorted.

"Yes you did," Edward insisted. "I heard you, twice now. Something about a transformation."

_How does he know about that? I haven't said anything._ Edward watched the doctor carefully, but his lips didn't move. Yet somehow his voice still echoed in his mind.

Edward took a few breaths and rubbed his forehead, glancing at his hand as it moved. He did a double take, noticing the pale quality it had taken on. Perhaps he had been sicker than he had thought, for his pallor to dull so considerably. "Excuse me, doctor?"

"Please, call me Carlisle," the man replied.

Edward nodded curtly. "Carlisle. If you're not talking then how is it that I can hear you in my mind?"

_Impossible_. "I have no idea," Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. "I think it's time for me to tell you something Edward." _How do I tell a 17 year old boy that not only is his whole family dead, but he is too?_

"Don't be ridiculous." Edward laughed. "I can't be dead. I'm just as alive as you are."

"Edward," Carlisle stepped closer to him. "Edward, you're a vampire."

"No."

2. Beautiful Girl

The blonde girl – Rosalie, he corrected – was standing too close to him for comfort. She was very pretty, yes, but also extremely stubborn and self-centered.

"Edward," her voice slid into his ears like silk. "Are you ready to go hunting now?"

"Just a minute," Edward muttered. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that Patience was a virtue?"

She grinned, baring her teeth menacingly. "Maybe once or twice, but I tended to ignore anyone who didn't see things my way." She stamped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Now are you ready to go or not?"

"We're not in Rochester anymore, Rosalie." He sneered. "Stamping your feet isn't going to get you what you want anymore."

_I hate him so much. Who does he think he is? Doesn't he know what I used to be?_ Edward sighed as Rosalie's mind continued to spit vitriol unknowingly at him. He busied himself in the living room as she followed him around the house. _Doesn't he even think I'm pretty? _

He whirled around and glared at her. "No, I don't think you're pretty."

3. Say Yes

Rosalie was screaming obscenities in her mind at him as Emmett tried to calm her down. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to alleviate the colossal headache that he knew wouldn't go away.

Rosalie slammed into his room. "Do you love her Edward?" She sneered gracelessly. "Or do you just like the fact that she's everything you're not."

"Yes," he retorted. "I love her more than you can imagine."

"I can imagine a hell of a lot more than you can," she snapped.

"Rosalie," Emmett appeared in the doorway, a tired expression in his eyes. "Why don't we go outside for a while? I think I need the carburetor on the Jeep tweaked and I can't seem to get it right."

"This isn't over, Edward." She muttered menacingly before stalking outside ahead of Emmett.

_Sorry. _Emmett apologized. _If you love her, why don't you just do something about it instead of just moping around all the time._

4. Skip To the End

"Alice!" He ran after her. "Alice, you can't just tell me that and expect me to be okay with it." She danced away from him. "Alice come back here right now!"

Alice stopped abruptly, turning towards him with a smirk on her face. "Edward, you're just trying to get me to change my mind. But, this one is set in stone, it's going to happen."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," he muttered petulantly. "Besides, you've been wrong before."

She smacked him gently on the arm. "It's going to happen Edward. She wants it to happen, it's going to happen. You want it to happen, don't even try to deny it."

"No!" He cried vehemently. "I'm not going to damn her to this way of life Alice." He walked away from her, but not before he heard her thoughts.

_That's what you think._

5. Losing My Ground

"Love you Edward," she murmured in her sleep. "I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too Bella."

"Forever," she insisted. He chuckled lightly and kissed her head lightly.

"Forever," he echoed. "I'll love you forever."

That morning when she woke up he was waiting for her in the corner chair. "Good morning," she said drowsily. "Just think, we're graduating today."

"Indeed we are," he smiled brightly as she made her way towards him. "Now, hurry and get ready before Charlie bursts in here with the camera."

Later, after the ceremony, Newton comes up to the two of them and stiffly offers his congratulations. He merely smiles and reciprocates. "I wish you the best of luck at Washington State."

Bella kisses his cheek and goes to find Alice. Mike's expression turns mutinous. "I guess the best man for the job won."

"No," he says lightly. "The best girl won. Like I said Newton, best of luck in college."


End file.
